A Broken Heart and a Healing magic
by King Spike Rules
Summary: This is my first Fan Fiction. It's Spike and Rarity's one year anniversary, and Spike is going all out to celebrate it. But when he finds her in the arms of an unknown stallion, he his heart broken and is doing nothing but sulk in his bed. So, Twilight decides to show him what love really is. Rated M for sex and a little Rarity Bashing at the end. Now Two-Shot, might be three.
1. A Broken Heart and a Healing Magic

**Hello, now I would like to say this before we get stared. I do not hate Sparity, in fact, I like a lot of fics with the pairing. But I had this idea for a while and I was finally pressured into posting it on here. It's planned to be a One-Shot, but if you like it, then I might add to it. Oh, and there is some Rarity Bashing, but again, not personal.**

Chapter One: A Broken Heart and a Healing magic.

It was a bright and sunny day in Ponyville, several ponies were walking happily around the small village. They were shopping, working, or simply hanging out with friends to share a laugh or two in the lovely summor afternoon. But in one building, it was a far more different tall. For inside the large tree that was the locale library, sat the dearest student to Celestia and the Element of Magic of the great Element's of Harmony, Twilight Sparkle. She was sitting at her desk with a book of magic spells she want to ready, but all her attention was on loud sobbing coming from the shared bedroom of her and her best friend, Spike the Dragon.

"'Sign' Why did she have to do that to him." she said to herself as she laid her head on her right hoof as she thought of what had happened to her closest friend just a this morning and in just a matter of hours he was lost in sorrow.

(**Flashback.**)

It was early in morning as the first raise of Celestia's sun shined into Twilight's bedroom window. As the beams hit her face, she pulled the covers over her head in an attempt to get more rest from a long night of studying, but it was to no avail as the door swung open and the small, purple and green dragon walked in with a large tray of pancakes and oj.

"Good Morning, Twilight." he said in a very cheerful tone as he walked past the basket that was his bed. After the loud interruption, Twilight throw her blanket of and sat up revealing a full case of bed hair. She look annoyed with her assistant, but she got a big smile on her face wen she saw the spread he had for her.

"Oh, Spike. Thank you." she said with a smile as she watched the tray slide in front of her, a question of why he was doing this, so she asked, "So, why are you doing this Spike?"

"Oh, well. It's mine and Rarity one year anniversary." Spike said in a cheerful tone as he smiled and stared off into space. As he was lost in thought, Twilight was smiling at for she was happy to see he was happy and fond love, but she was still surprised her fashionable friend had decided to date Spike in the first place.

"Hey, Spike. Since it's such a special day, why don't you take the day off to spend more time with her?" Twilight asked as she watched him get an even bigger smile as he jumped on top of her and wrapped his claws around her neck in a tight hug.

"Oh, thank you Twilight." Spike said as he hugged her, but was surprised that she did not respend to him.

"That's great Spike, but could you please let me breath?" she asked as her normal purple coat was starting to turn blue.

"Oh, sorry." Spike said sheepishly as he let go of her and she started to take deep breaths. After that, Spike hopped off the bed, walked over to a book case, and then pulled an over sized book out of the way. He then reached in side the hole it made and pulled out a bag full of Bits. Once he got his money, he said good bye to Twilight, and then he went down the stairs and out into the morning bathed market. As she watched him leave from the window, she smiled at him but she also felt a little envies of Rarity for she had such a sweet dragon to love her.

* * *

After leaving the library, Spike happily walked down the street and into the market. He looked around, seeing ponies preparing for a day of selling, buying, and trading. As he walked down the street, he looked left and right until he came to the stand he was looking for. He calmly walked up to the stand and rang the bell, and then began to wait for the owner to help him. After three minutes or so of waiting, the happy face of Bon Bon popped her over the stand and looked around a little until she looked down, noticing him.

"Oh, hello Spike. How may I help you?" she asked in a cheerful tone, which Spike welcomed.

"Oh, I need a dozen red roses please." Spike said in a up beat tone of voice as he watched a surprise look appeared on her face.

"Oh, now what's the occasion for such a big order?" she asked, still in her cheerful tone as she turned and began to work on his boka.

"Oh, it's mine and Rarity's one year anniversary. SO, I wanted to get her something nice." he said as he looked at her get all giddy as she heard that and then turned around with a big smile and gleam in her eyes.

"Oh, that's so sweet. She's very lucky to have such a male for her." she said as she kindly hoofed him the lovely bokay.

"Thanks, how much?" Spike asked as he reached into his bag of Bits, but was stopped by a hoof.

"Oh No. I can't take payment from an act of love. It's on the house." she said happily as she looked at a big smile on his face as he looked back at her.

"Thanks, I owe you one." he said as he waved good by to her as he headed towards the Sugar Cube Corner. Spike continued to walk down the street until he reached the local bakery that housed the Element of Laughter and the greatest party planner ever, Pinkie Pie. He entered the bakery and looked a the line already starting to form this early in the morning and was about to get in the line when he heard a voice from the counter.

"Oh, hey ya Spike. Over here." Spike looked around the crowed and saw the pink pony with a cotton candy style pink hair waving for him to come over. Spike looked at the line and then decided to lesson to her and went around the line up to the mare.

"Oh, hey Pinkie. Do you got my order I asked you for?" Spike asked calmly as he looked at the line next to him. The pink mare hopped under the counter and then returned with a box.

"Yep, it took me a while, but I got twelve chocolate truffles with hard candy diamonds on top." she said as she slid the box in front of Spike and then opened it to reveal a dozen chocolate truffles with diamonds on them.

"Sweet, Rarity would love them. Here for a great job." Spike said as he reached inside his bag and pulled out twenty bits, and then placed them on the table.

"Thanks, Spikey. But I only wish you'd let me throw you a party." she said in a little moping tone, and looked sad at Spike.

"Sorry Pinkie, but this first is just for us. Our next one you can throw us the biggest party you want." Spike said with a smile as she returned to normal as she bounced up and down in excitement.

"Oh, oh, oh, oh,. I'll get to ." she said as she left the counter and ran up the stairs to her room. Spike just smiled as he placed the box of chocolates under his arm and slowly carried the three items to the door, with the next place he was heading was the home of his beloved.

* * *

After a five minute walk, Spike had arrived at the boutique that housed the love of his life. Smiling even bigger then he had all morning, he walked up the steps and knocked on the door. He waited for a few minutes, and with no response, he knocked again. Again no response, and this time Spike got a little worried for her shop wasn't open and her door was locked when he tried it. So, he reached under the door mat and picked up her spear key. He then unlocked the door and entered the building. Every thing was dark, which was odd for she was never one not to open on time. Spike looked around for any sign of her, but seeing any, he got even more worried until he head a moan and loud thumping sounds coming from up stairs.

"Huh?" Spike said to himself as he went to the stair case and began to climb them with every thing still in hand. After a few minutes, and a few missteps, he got to the top of the stairs where he saw the door of his beloved's room open a crack and heard sounds coming from it. Spike quietly stepped towards the door and looked inside, and the second he did his eyes widened and began to tear up.

"Ohhhh, yes. Yes, HARDER." Rarity cried out as she laid on her back, and unknown stallion was on top of her was plowing her. He had a yellow mane and tail, orange body, and a ruby cutie mark. He was thrusting inside her as hard as he could and she moaned with every thrust, and it also broke his heart into many pieces. He stood there for a few more minutes, hearing the moans, thrusts, and grunts every one of them hurt worst then being stabbed. After hearing enough, Spike dropped the roses and chocolate on the floor as he turned and left the house of who he thought loved him.

* * *

(**End of Flashback.**)

Twilight continued to look at her open book, but her mind and heart was not in it. She still could not believe Rarity could do something so cruel, and her anger continued to build as she heard his sobbing and remembered how much and hard he worked for her only to find out that she had another and was going behind his back to do it. She knew she'd have to talk to Rarity tomorrow about this, but right now she need to cheer up a little, heart broken dragon. She stood from her desk and looked out the window, Celestia's sun was setting and Luna's moon was raising. She then continued towards the stairs and began to climb to the second story. Once she got there, she walked to the door that housed the sulking dragon. She gently knocked on the door and began to speak in a soft tone.

"Spike, could I come in?" she asked as she looked at the door for a few seconds, waiting on an answer.

"So away, Twi." Spike said with a little hiccup in between words. Twilight frowned as she used her magic to open the door and then walked inside. Once inside, she looked at Spike, who was curled up in a ball in his basket of a bed with his back to her.

"Please Spike." she said in a calm and sad tone as she stepped closer to her hurt friend. He turned towards her with long streams of tears running down his face.

"She used me, Twilight. Used me and then throw me away like I didn't matter." SPike yelled as tears fell from his cheeks to the floor as he snapped at Twilight, but then frowned and looked down at his feet and sheepishly said, "I sorry."

"It's okay Spike. I know your up set. I'm here to help you feel better." she said with a smile as she looked at him, but then frowned again and felt a little nerves.

"Oh are you going to do that Twilight? My heart is broken and I have no one that loves me." Spike said as he sat up and looked at his friend, who was thinking of something to say.

"That's not true Spike. You know I'll all was loved you." she said in hopes he would feel better, but she felt a little something inside her that wanted to go to him and plant kisses all over him.

"Not like that Twilight. I mean love me as a colt-friend or husband." he said as he sulked even more as he thought of all the dreams he had for him and Rarity being happy together, but they were all gone. Twilight looked at him as he sulked and could not help but feel for the young dragon. She knew she had to figure out what to do to get back the old Spike she loved so much. Then it hit her, she would have to show him hope was not lost of love for him. She slowly walked up to the dragon as he looked down, and then spoke very sweet and softly.

"Spike." she said and waited for him to look up, and when he did, she lowered her head placed a kiss on his soft, scaly lips. This action shocked Spike as his eyes widened to even bigger then when he found Rarity. As she pulled away, a trail of spit followed her back to her standing potion. Spike looked up at her with a look of shock on his face as he sat there for a few minutes to collect his thoughts until he spoke.

"Twilight,...W-what was that for?" he asked as he stared at the purple unicorn.

"I want to show you that you are loved." she said as she used her magic to lift him up and slowly lead him to her bed, and then gently placed him on top of the sheets. Spike looked at her with worried eyes as she loomed over him, she then leaned forward and placed a kiss on to his lips again, but this time she slipped her tongue into his mouth and began to wrestle with his. Spike was shocked by this act, but soon got into it and began to run his claws through her mane as they made out for a five minutes until they need air, so they separated and stared into each others eyes for a few more minutes until Spike spoke.

"Twilight, you don't have to do this." Spike said as he looked at her with a sad look on his face. She didn't respond, she just slowly kissed her way down his body, leaving little spots of slit as she worked her way down until she reached his lower scales. Once she got there, she placed a few loving kisses on the area and then began to gently rub the two scales that hid his member.

"But I want to make you feel better, and I will." she said as she continued to rub his private area with her hoof as she used the other to rub herself. Soon, she was rewarded with Spike fully erect member, or members as she was surprised when two, seven inched members with small bumps on them appeared one on top of the other. She smiled as she rubbed them as she looked up at the blushing Spike as she slowly dragged her tongue from the base upward on the lower one and then when she met the tip, she swirled her tongue on the upper one.

"OHHHHH." Spike moaned as he felt Twilight's tongue play with his dragon-hood. He looked down as she continued her lick and swirled move as she then stopped all together and then tried to take both members into her mouth, could only take half of each into it. She sucked hard and swirled her tongue on what she could fit, and the rest was rubbed by her hoof. She earned moans from Spike as she pleased him, and smile as she felt him squirm a little as she felt him throb through his members.

"T-Twi, I-I'm gonna c-cum." Spike yelled as he was getting really close to release, but before he could, she stopped and removed his members from her mouth. Spike looked disappointed when he felt her remove her mouth form him and then loomed over him as she looked into Spike's eyes.

"Not yet, I have a better place for it." she said as she sat on top of him and lined up his members with her love hole and was about to sit impel herself when he stopped her.

"Wait, you made me feel good. So, it's your turn." he said as he grabbed her hips and then flipped her on to her back and he was on top. Spike smiled as he started to kiss her neck and began to work his way down her body, just as he she did, but he stopped at her teats and then began to suckle on the right one like a new born foal wanting milk as he rubbed her left one in his claw.

"OHHHHH, S-Spike. P-please don't stop." she moaned as he continued his suckling and she continued to moan. After three minutes of suckling on her right teat, Spike turn to her left one and suckled it for another three minutes. After he was finished, he continued on his short trip until he got to his goal. He smiled as he lowered his face towards her mare-hood and simply breathed on it, and this action cursed her to moan as he continue to just blow into her mare-hood for a few more seconds. After that, he lowered his face to her mare-hood and began to lick it up and down with his long tongue. He then placed his inter mouth onto her mare-hood and snaked his tongue all the way into her, which got even louder moans from her as she felt his tongue wiggle around inside her like a giant worm. She then winced in pain as she felt his broke through her hymen and then she got a surprise when she felt it tickle her cervix. This was to much and she screamed as she felt he walls squeeze his tongue, and her juices flowed from her mare-hood and all over Spikes face.

"Mmmm, better then Pinkie Pie's cupcakes." Spike said as he licked it off his face, and claws and then cleaned her hind leg of her juices. After finishing his little treat, he looked down at his best friend panting heavily and staring back at him with a look of lust and love mixed together. Spike then smiled as he lined up both his members with her soaked mare-hood, and then looked at her and waited for permission to continue. She nodded her head yes, and he took that and then rammed both his member into her at full force.

"Ohh, hold up Spike." Twilight said and he stopped, and held still as she adjusted to him. After a few minutes, she gave him the go ahead and then he pulled out until only his tip was still in and then he rammed it into her. he continued this as he held onto her hips so he could go farther into her and then gained moans from her as he continued to mate her. Twilight could hardly keep her eyes open form the pleasure she was getting through the mating, but she was able to open one and then she looked at the one mating her. As Spike continued to thrust, Twilight remembered everything the two has been in and couldn't help but feel good that she was giving herself to the dragon she loved.

"T-Twilight, I-I'm gonna c-cum. S-should I." was all Spike could say until Twilight answered him.

"N-no. P-please breed me." was all she could say as she wrapped her hind legs around him and pulled him deep into her. This was all Spike needed as he grabbed her hips and forced his dicks into as far as they could go and then unleashed his dragon seed into her. As she felt him unleashes a flood of cum inside her, Twilight went over the edge herself and the two's luices mixed and meld as they fell into each other and shared a passion it kiss as they highs lowered. After a few minutes of rest, Spike pulled out of her and then the two laid next to each other, both panting heavily for aor.

"So, what's next?" Spike asked as he turned to his side and looked at her. She also turned towards her and smiled at him.

"First we get cleaned up, then we rest, and then you and I go over and tell that fluzzie that it's over." she said with a little anger in her voice. She then got up, used her magic to left him onto her back, and then started to walk towards the door to the hall. But before she left the room, she turned her head towards Spike on her back, and then added, "From now on, we're sharing a bed." And with that, the two left the room to get cleaned with a new since of love to each other.

* * *

**Well, that's it. Please review and hive me feed back. This is my first Fan Fiction and I want to get better.**


	2. The Twilight of Love

**Hey, here is a second chapter to A Broken Heart and a Healing Magic. Now, this will have a little Rarity bashing. You've been warned.**

Chapter 2: The Twilight of Love.

It was early in the morning as Celestia's sun rose over the mountains and shined it bright, warming light onto the land of Equestria. As the sun shined, a beam went throw the window of the Ponyville Library and landed right on top of Twilight's face. She slowly shirred for a brief moment until she opened her eyes and the view she saw brought great warm, and happiness that could not be matched, even her beloved teachers sun. She smiled as she looked at thing she was enjoying watching, a sleeping Spike curled up in a ball with just his head showing and it appeared that he was on a pillow she had given him.

"Sleep tight, Spike." she said calmly as she quietly slipped out of bed and then learned forward to place a kiss on his forehead. After her lips left his scales, he showed a bright smile and this made Twilight smile as well. After the kiss, she tipped-hoofed out of the room and went down the stairs to the main living area. She turned and headed into the kitchen, once inside, she started the coffee maker and looked through the fridge for stuff to make.

* * *

Spike slept peacefully as he dreamt of him being with his beloved, but this time, Rarity was replaced by the kind Twilight. He smiled and blushed a little as dream Spike was making out with dream Twilight. They were feeling each other all over and continued to make out as the sun set in the background and he was enjoying it very much until he hear something.

"Hey Spike. Time to get up." the voice said in a cheerful tone, and the sudden surprise made the young drake jump up and look at the bearer of the voice, Twilight.

"Oh, hey lover what's up?" Spike asked as he gave her the sly smile she loved so much.

"Well, since you brought me breakfast in bed yesterday. I thought I'd do it for you." she said with a smile as she placed a tray in front of him. It had some OJ and toast, but what caught Spike's eyes the most was the bunch of gems piled onit.

"Oh, wow. Were did you get these?" Spike asked gleefully as he picked up a ruby and ate it in one bite.

"Oh, I got these from the Diamond Dog thing. Rarity gave them to me as a thank you for saving..." Twilight stopped in her tracks when she saw the look on his face that said why did you have to use her name right now. As she looked at him, she saw that he was still hurting inside, and that made her hate what Rarity did even more and she would get an answer to day. After a few more moments of silence, she spoke again trying do calm him, "Sorry. How about you finish up and then we can go see her."

"Twilight, I don't think I'm ready to comfront her right now." Spike said as he looked away form his food and stared at his legs on the bad.

"Now Spike. I know your hurt and all, but you need to face this and,..." she was again interrupted, but this time it was the phone. She looked at it for a moment, she then placed her hoof up telling Spike to excuse her. She then trotted over to the new talking machine that was spreading fast then the hiccups and then used her magic to bring it to her ear and then she said, "Hello."

_"Oh, yes darling. Is Spike there?" _The voice on the other line was Rarity, and by the tone she was not happy.

"Oh, sorry Rarity. He's not here." Twilight lied as she did not like the tone she was using.

_"Oh, great. I wanted to know why he didn't show up or did anything for our anniversary yesterday." _Rarity spoke with a little anger in her voice, and this made Twilight fight back yelling at her. So, she took a few deep breaths and then spoke into the phone.

"Sorry he's gone to help Fluttershy early today. But maybe we can meet and talk?" Twilight asked as she looked at the dragon resting in the bed.

"_Oh, that would be lovely. I'll start some tea, see you soon._" Rarity said as she hung up her end and Twilight hung up her phone, and then quickly picked it back up and began to dial.

"_Huh,...Hello?_" A sleep voice asked over the line as a yawn was heard after it.

"Fluttershy, look. I need you to get up right now and wait for Spike to come over for this moment." Twilight said franticly over the phone.

"_O-oh, s-sure. is something wrong_" Fluttershy asked a little worried.

"Oh, no. Nothing. Spike will explain when he gets there. Oh, and if Rarity calls. Tell her he's working hard and can't come to the pone." Twilight said on her side.

"_Huh?_" the sleep Fluttershy asked as she was not sure of what was being asked of her, but the phone was hung up before she could ask more. After hanging up, Twilight started to brush her hair while she looked in the mirror.

"Did you just ask Fluttershy to LIE?" Spike asked as he was shocked that Twilight would do something like that.

"Yeah, I know. But if Rarity doesn't call or you get there, then no ponies lying." she said with a smile as she like her reasoning. There was a silence for a few moments, until Spike decided to speak up.

"Wait, I thought you'd want me there when you talk to Rarity?" Spike asked.

"Not now. I want to talk to her on my own." Twilight said as she placed her brush down and then started towards the door, but before she did, she turned and looked at Spike as she added, "Finish up and then head to Fluttershy. You can tell her every thing except last night."

""Oh okay. Oh, that reminds me." Spike began to say, but was stopped by Twilight.

"If you keep it between us, then we can mate tonight as well." she answered him without looking, but she knew he was smiling.

* * *

Twilight walked calmly down the main street of Ponyville, which was filled with ponies shopping and working. They all went on by on their normal days, and some even greeted her and she replied back to them happily. She continue to walk down the street, until she was stopped by a blue mare running up to her. As the mare came closer, she noticed it was Bon-Bon.

"T-twilight. I-I have s-something for y-you." she said as she stopped in front of her and she tried to caught her breath. Twilight looked at her confused for a moment before she decided to speak.

"Hey Bob-Bon. Is something wrong?" Twilight asked as she looked at the out of breath pony and waited for her to respond. The first thing Bon-Bon did was reach into her bag and pulled out a large bag of bits.

"Here, Spike left these on my stand yesterday and I didn't get a chance to return them." she said as she hooked it over to Twilight with a smile. Who looked at her for a second, until she took the bag and placed it inside her own back.

"Thank you. I'll make sure he gets them back." she said with a smile as she continued down the path she was on, but was soon stopped by Bon-Bon again.

"Oh, and tell him I'm so happy he found some to love like Rarity." Bon-Bon said with a large smile, but she was unable to notice Twilight gridding her teeth.

"Sure, I'll tell him." Twilight said as she turned back to face Bon-Bon with a fake smile on her face as she hoped it was enough to satisfy her, which it did as she smiled at her and then continued on her own way to her shop. After she was gone, Twilight turned forward and continued to Rarity's.

* * *

After another five minutes of walking, Twilight finally got to her destination. Rarity's boutique. Taking a deep breath, Twilight walked up the front steps and then calmly knocked on the door. After a few moments of waiting, the door opened and it revealed the white unicorn with a purple mane that had a trademark swirl.

"Oh, hello darling. Please come in, but wipe your hooves." she said as she tried to be a good hostess and lead Twilight through her home/business and headed towards the living room. The two mares sat on her fancy coach and then they started to sip some hot tea that Rarity had prepared.

"Alright, Rarity we need to talk." Twilight said as she halfheartedly sipped her tea, she then set the cup down and looked at her friend with a calm demeanor. But before she could continue, Rarity spoke up.

"Oh, yes. I mean, I was certainty not being a gentle-colt for him not to call and do something nice for that special day of ours." she said as she started to rant on for what he should have done to change himself for her approval. As she continued to go on and on about all his faults, Twilight was slowly getting angry for she felt Spike had more positive then his negative ones.

'_Come on. He's has better qualities then these._' she said to her self as she continued to lesson to Rarity rip into her best friend and secret lover.

"And then there's his breath. I mean really, I know you breath fire and eat gems. But you'll think he could brush his teeth more." she said as she continued on talking down to a pony she was supposed to love, which just angered Twilight even more.

'_On, come on. Now she's just nitpicking._' Twilight thought to herself for a moment as her front hooves started to shake with her tea in her spilling a little as she was slowly being taken over by anger.

"Twilight, darling. Are you okay?" Rarity asked as she noticed her friend shaking.

"Your wrong." Twilight said under her breath to low for Rarity to have heard her.

"Excuse me, I didn't caught that darling." she said as she placed a hoof around he ear to try and hear her better.

"Your Wrong." Twilight said a little louder, but it was still just out of Rarity's hearing.

"One more time." she said as she learned in closer to her friend, wondering why she was being more meek sounding then Fluttershy.

"YOUR WRONG!" Twilight yelled at the top of her lungs, which shocked Rarity, who looked at her for a few moments until she found the words she need to use.

"What do you mean darling? What am I wrong about?" she asked still a little shocked from Twilight's out burst.

"Your wrong about Spike." Twilight said a little coldly to Rarity. She looked at her upset friend for a few moments until she smiled at her as she explained herself.

"Oh, Twilight. I know you known him for years and you think he's great. But ladies like me know what's best for him this relationship and that is..." she started to talk, but was cut off by Twilight.

"He saw you." is all Twilight said and that made Rarity stopped cold. As she looked shocked for a moment, she sat down and the two sat there for a few moments in silence until Twilight asked, "Why?"

"Why, well. He's sweet and all, but some times a lady needs a stallion." Rarity stated as she looked down, and Twilight gave her a look of shock at what was just said.

"You mean to tell me you broke his heart for his size?" Twilight asked in out rage as she stood up off the couch and looked at her for a moment in disgust at was just said.

"Twilight, you don't understand." Rarity tried to defend herself, but Twilight was having none of it.

"Oh, I understand. You were willing to break his heart just to satisfy yourself." Twilight said as a look of anger took over her as she stared down at Rarity that could match Fluttershy's stare as she added, "You know Rarity. It's over between you two and if you flutter those eyelashes of yours at my SPike, we are going to have a problem that would match Nightmare Moon returning." After hearing this, Rarity sat there for a moment to think over what had been said, but then she realized one part that she had to ask about.

"Wait, y-your Spike." she stuttered a little as she looked at Twilight.

"Yes, mine." she said as she turned and started to walk out of the shop, but was stopped by Rarity.

"Twilight. c-could you tell him I-I'm sorry. It was a stupid mistake." she said, and Twilight could tell she was truly sorry in her heart. So, with a small smile, she nodded and was about to leave until she felt she need to tell Rarity something.

"Oh, and Rarity. Two seven inches." she said with a smile as she left the shop, leaving Rarity confused for a moment until she realized that could only mean one thing and this made her blush as she got up to finish getting ready for the day.

* * *

**Well, that's it for this chapter. I felt this fic needed a little conflict between Rarity and Twilight. I'm thinking of doing one more chapter, only if you want to read it. Oh, and there is a poll going on my profile about which should be my next fic. Here are the plots.**

**Applejack/Spike: After loosing him on their way to Appleoosa, she is horrified and sad that she might not see her little dragon friend. So, the night before they return to Ponyville. She shows him how she feels**

**Rainbow Dash: After a stunt gone wrong. Rainbow Dash is layed up in bed and must depend on Spike's help until she well again. After a few weeks, she starts to like having him around, especially around bath time.**

**Fluttershy/Spike: Set after Dragonshy. After she stood up to the huge dragon, Fluttershy wants to try to learn more about them. So, she asks if Spike could visit her for a weekend to study him a little and get a little more.**

**Rarity/Spike: On her way to her first, official fashion show. Rarity has taken Spike with her for support and maybe a little stress release.**

**Pinkie Pie/Spike: Set daring Party of One. Pinkie wants to know why her friends are avoiding her. So, her dragon naps Spike and gets him to talk, one way or another.**

**The Princesses (All Three)/Spike: Once, every thousand year, Alicorns go into heat and it is more intense then normal ponies heat. They need relieve and they see one Dragon could be perfect.**


	3. Love Continues to Bloom

**Hey, here is the third and last chapter to my Twilight/Spike fic. Oh, and I'm surprise on how many of have voted for my next fic. Now, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 3: Love Continues to Bloom.

While Twilight was at Rarity's, Spike had arrived at Fluttershy and two sat down for tea as he began to tell her what had happened. After thirty minutes of explaining the whole think to Fluttershy, minus the mating stuff, he sat there on her coach as he sipped on his tea and looked at the very sad look on Fluttershy's face forum.

"Oh, my. I am so sorry to hear that happened Spike." she said in the pure voice that all her friends loved, and after saying that, she got up from her char, walked up to him, and pulled him into a motherly hug as she tried to comfort him.

"Thanks Shy, I reel appreciate it." Spike said as he hugged her back and enjoyed her soft coat for a few moments until the two separated. They looked at each other for a minute or two until the cloak showed it was eight thirty.

"Oh, I need to start feeding my animals." Fluttershy said as she began to walk to the door only to stop and turned towards Spike as she asked, "Would you care to help me?"

"Sure, I'll be happy to assist you." Spike said as he hopped off the coach, placed his tea cup on the coffee table, and then proceeded to follow Fluttershy out side and to her animal friends little homes. They fed the chickens, the rabbits, and the dozens of other animals that were under Fluttershy's loving care. With the help of the young dragon, Fluttershy finished her feeding a little earlier then normal. SO, the two decided to head back inside and started a little snack of cookies. As the two ate, Fluttershy suddenly felt down and had a very down look on her face. Once Spike noticed this, he looked confused at her action, so he asked, "What's wrong Fluttershy?"

"Oh,...I...I was just thinking of what you told me." Fluttershy said as she looked down and stare at the cookie in her hoof, and then her face turned to anger as crumbled it in her hoofs as she yelled, "And to think I called her my best friend." This action scared Spike as he stared at her for a moment until he felt it was safe to speak.

"Ummm, Fluttershy. Calm down. I'm not mad any more thanks to Twilight." Spike said as he looked at her with a small smile and hoping this was enough for her to return to normal, which it did as her expression turned back to her calm, sweet smile as she looked at him.

"Oh,...right. I'm happy you and her fond each other. And maybe you could double date with me and Big Mac." Fluttershy said with a smile as she picked up another cookie and then ate it, not noticing the confused look on his face.

"Wait, you and Mac? Does Apple..." Spike was about to ask but was cut off by Shy.

"No, not yet." Fluttershy answered him with looking at him and left him a little more confused at the situation, but before he could ask more, there was a knock at the door. The two looked at the door as Shy said, "It's open." And then it opened revealing Twilight.

"Hey, you guys look good." Twilight said as she walked forward and smiled at the two.

"Oh, Twilight. I'm happy your happy. And that you and Spike are happy together." Fluttershy said as she looked at her unicorn friend, and she got a smile back.

"Thanks, I really am glad your happy for us. Come on Spike." she said as she turned and allowed Spike to hop onto her back. The two then smiled and waved goodbye to their friend as they left her cottage. As they walked down the path, Twilight turned her head back and asked, "Did you tell her anything about last night?"

"Nothing but that you held me all night to help sooth my broken heart." Spike said with a smile and got a smile and a roll of the eyes from Twilight.

"You got that from a book." she said and then both of them smiled and laughed about it. Once they were done laughing, Twilight asked, "Hey, why don't we go to Sugar Cube Corner for a shake?

"Sure." Spike said as the two lovers continued down the path towards Ponyville.

* * *

The two calmly walked into the shop that their party loving, super hyper pony friend Pinkie Pie proudly called her home. As they entered, they notice it was a little busy, so they simply sat at a table and waited for the line to get smaller. While they waited, Twilight decided to talk to Spike.

"Alright Spike, we need to talk about stuff." she said in her normal tone as she looked at Spike, which made him feel a little nerves as he responded to her.

"What about?" he asked as he was not sure if he was going to like what was about to happen.

"We can't show any affection towards each other in front of others." she said in a slight whisper to make sure no pony was over hearing this. Once he heard that, Spike looked a little hurt and he spoke about it.

"Why?" he asked as he felt a little hurt by Twilight's statement. Twilight looked at him for a moment, until she realized what she said could have been taken wrong.

"Oh, no Spike. We can't because every pony knows your dating Rarity. SO, we can't for a little while until they fond out about the break up." Twilight said as she put hoof on his shoulder to comfort him and she gave him a warming smile as she looked at him with love in her eyes, and this made him give her the same look back.

"Alright, but alone. I'm not holding back." he said with a smile as the two started to laugh at what he had just said, but just as the two were having a moment, the bell rang that signed some pony had entered the shop and as Spike glanced at the door, he turned pale white. Twilight noticed this, so she turned to look at were he was looking and noticed a stallion she did not recognize. He looked about her age with a blonde mane and tail, an orange body, and a ruby cutie mark. "Him." Spike said under his breath as he looked at him with a tad bit of anger in his body. Twilight could not hear what he said as she turned to him with a confused look on her face, she then turned back towards the unknown stallion. And then she realized something as her eyes widened.

"Spike, is that..." she tried to ask, but was stopped by him saying.

"Yes." was all he said as he stared at him, and then Twilight thought of something. So, she whistled and suddenly Pinkie Pie popped out of no where with her normal happy smile.

"Yes Twilight and Spike. What can I do for you on this wonderful morning." she asked with a huge smile on her face, but that smile vanished as Twilight began to whisper in her ear. After Twilight finished, there was a slight silence until Pinkie picked up Spike and began to hug him tightly. "Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that Spike. That Meanie Rarity should have token your feeling in mind before she did that." Pinkie said as she hugged him a little tighter, which made the purple dragon turn blue.

"Ah, Pinkie. Thanks for all this, but could I please breath?" Spike said as he started to gasp for breath until Pinkie looked at him and then smiled sheepishly as she lets him go.

"Oops sorry Spike." she said as she continued to look at her friends and then Twilight spoke up.

"And that's the stallion you did it." she sais as she pointed her hoof towards the new stallion and then Pinkie locked her eyes on him. As she stared at the stallion, Twilight decided to ask, "So, could you pull a little prank on him. For Spike"

"Oh, sure. Just wait." Pinkie said as she ducked under the table and when Twilight and Spike looked, she was gone.

"You know what. One day we really need to ask her how she does that." Spike said as the two looked at each other.

"I'm pretty sure it's like the her Pinkie Sense." Twilight with a smile and Spike nodded thinking she was right. Then the two looked at the stallion as he had gotten to the counter. As he stood there for a moment, Pinkie suddenly popped out from behind it, slightly scaring the stallion.

"What can I get you?" Pinkie Pie asked the startled pony, he quickly collected himself and then spoke.

"Oh, yes. I'd like one of your cupcakes. I hear there the best in town." he said with a smile, which slightly sickened Pinkie. But she kept her cool as she popped under the counter and then came back up with a lovely cupcake.

"Here you go. Ten bits." she said with a smile as she watched him reach into his saddlebag and pulled out the money. After paying, he walked over to an empty table that was just a few feet from Twilight and Spike. As he sat, he lifted the cupcake up to his mouth and then took a big bite out of it. But as he chewed on it, his eyes widened, he began to sweat, and breathing heavy as he put the cupcake down as he started to speak.

"Hot, Hot, HOOOOOOOTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!" he yelled as he started to wave his hoof over his mouth to try and cool it. He then got up bolted out of the shop, leaving every pony in shock. Except for Twilight and Spike as the two started to chuckle loudly as they knew what had just happened. Then Pinkie appeared at the table with a smile.

"SO, how was that?" she asked cheerfully as she looked at them.

"Great, thanks Pinkie." Spike said as he stopped laughing as did Twilight.

"Good, oh and Spike. I'll give you ten free shakes to help you and for me to say I'm sorry for your heart arch." she said with a smile.

"Thanks Pinkie. I think Spike would like that. Could we have two chocolate shakes?" Twilight asked as she looked at her party friend.

"Sure coming up." she said, but before she could leave, Twilight stopped her.

"Oh, and I'll call you tonight so we could talk about a party for every one to find out about me and Spike" she said with a smile as she heard her party friend get overly excited and yelled.

"Oh yes, yes, yes. I'll be waiting for your call." she said with a smile as she popped under the table, and then appeared behind the counter and began to work on the two shakes for her friends.

* * *

For the rest of the day, Twilight and Spike had talked about what they should do until it became public that they were together, and once they got home in the late afternoon, Spike got down doing his chores and Twilight went to study a special subject. After a few hours of studying and having diner, Twilight decided to call Pinkie and try to plan a party with her, but sure enough, Pinkie had already planned it out and telling Twilight to leave it to her, and then she had a few questions to about Spike, some of which Twilight blushed at and refused to answer those questions. As she was walking, she failed to notice light claw steps on the stairs and then in the study area that was coming a little closer to her. She still fail to notice her visitor until a claw reach out and was slowly drawn down her neck running the length of her back. This action made he shiver and just before she could turn her neck to look behind her, soft kisses were starting to be placed on her right cheek.

"'moan' Oh, Spike." Twilight said as she slowly hang up the phone with Pinkie still on the other line. She felt bad for doing that, but she'd make it up to her later and the loving kisses she was getting from Spike was just to good to ignore. After hanging up, she pushed away form the desk and thrn turned to see a sly smile on her dragon lovers jaws.

"I'm ready for my reward." Spike said with a smile on his face as he looked at her with love in his eyes with a slight hint of lust.

"Oh right. You have been a good dragon day haven't you." Twilight said as she got up from her chair and then she walked to the stairs that lead to his and her room, but before she was got there. She turned towards him and said, "Wait here for ten minutes, then come up." After saying that, she continued up to the stair leaving a confused and excited with what could Twilight have planned. Spike watched the clock slowly tick away as he waited for what seamed like hours until it finally showed ten minutes had passed and then he rushed up stairs at speeds that would impress Rainbow Dash. Spike reached the door to the room and he slowly opened it, and the sight he got was shocking to him as he stared on.

"Wow." was all he could say as he looked at the bed he shared with Twilight the night before, and now there laid in a seductive looking Twilight as she was lying on the bed with her hind legs slightly spread to show her private parts to Spike and she surround by rubies, diamonds, and other gems.

"What do you think Spike?" she asked as she battered her eyes and waved her hoof to tell him to join her. SO, Spike slowly walked towards the bed and then clamed on to it, and top of her as he drew his tongue along her body and then planned a passionate kiss on her lips. After a few minutes, he pulled away from her and then looked at her under him and he said with a smile.

"Tasty." and with that, he started to plant kisses all over her body as he started to head back down and these action got him more moans from Twilight as he drew near her lower lips, but stopped at her teats.

"What's going on Spike?" Twilight asked as she looked down at him with one eye close and notice he was playing with his lower scales until his duel members appeared. Once they were fully erect, slid the lower one in to her love tunnel and the top one in between her teats. After lining it all up, Spike placed his claws on her teats and pushed them together as he rocked back in fourth. Twilight was not sure what he was doing, but the feeling of her teats squeezing his dragon-hood at the same time he was mating her was very pleasant to her. He continued this for a few more moments until he was ready to cum.

"Oh, Twilight, Here it comes." he said as he pushed forward and unleashed ropes of cum all over her upper body and also inside her, and once she felt him unleash his load, she hit her climax and came with him. Once he was done, he pulled out of her with both his members hard. So, Twilight got on her belly, smearing his cum all over her sheets and her coat. Once she was at eye level, she opened her mouth and then licked the mixed of her and his juice from his lower one and just his cum from the top. Once she cleaned him, she pushed him onto the bad and then stralled him as she lined up her dripping mare-hood with his dragon-hoods. After finishing lining it all up, she dropped down and impaled herself on them. This got a loud moan from both of them and after a few moments, she started to bounce up and down on top of him as he reached for her hips to help her get deeper into her as she continued to ride him. The two continued this for a few more minutes until a familiar feeling began to feeling began to return. As he got close, Spike pulled her down more each the she bounced down on to him as he said, "Twi...Twilight. I...I'm gonna."

"Yes Spike. We're cum together." she said as she learned down and planted a loving kiss on his lips as she dropped down on last time and this made them both cum as their moans were silenced by their kissing. Once they came down from their highs. Twilight fell on top of Spike exhausted and felt Spike wrap claws wrapped around her, and then the two fell asleep into each others hooves/claws.

* * *

Meanwhile in the study, Twilights pet owl, Owlowiscious sat at the chair his master was sitting and looked over to the pages book she had been studying. On one of the pages, the words read, 'How a Pony and Dragon can breed.'

**Well, that was the last chapter. I hope you liked it and I proud to announce the next story will be Spike and the Three Princesses. Geez, 20 votes out of 26 for them on the poll, plus some by review and PM's. Oh, and one last thing. I feel I should tell you that my Spike/Pinkie Pie will not be a rape fic. I'll also post a new poll with a new pairing replacing the Princesses pairing.**


End file.
